Tocrite Rul
Tocrite Rul (TOE-cryt ROLE), often abbreviated to Tocrul, is an infinitely complex group of 32 known star systems that orbit the mysteriously invisible celestial body identified as "a Tocrite". Description History Tocrite Rul was first discovered in 1988 by a chronokinetic being named Rullilat (ROLE-ill-at), who was searching for a way to get out of Aero when she got sucked into an unidentified black hole on her way. Upon reaching the end of the black hole, however, she ended up in Tocrite Rul. This black hole she entered was identified (by her partner Roclin, ROW-slin) as a reality plane-cutting celestial body since it was apparently big and strong enough to rip apart a fraction of reality itself, which led into where Tocrite Rul lay. For several years it was mistaken that Tocrite Rul was a finite dimension within a separate reality plane than Aero's; however, once Rullilat traveled within it a second time she described it as being infinite. This was when the first photo (above) was taken of Tocrite Rul. In the 80's and 90's this dimension was called simply "Rul", which was the nickname of Rullilat. On one expedition a group of travelers designated to go to Tocrite Rul crash-landed on one of the many planets, which killed half of the group while the other half managed to eject and safely land via parachute. The 4 survivors described the place "incredibly beautiful, and all the while horrifyingly scary". The expedition was quickly changed to fit the situation, and the survivors of the group were re-assigned to explore the planet for any life other than what appeared to be plants. What happened afterwards is unknown to the public, since all data on Tocrite Rul is stored away in a hidden database called the Tocrite Archive within Tocrite Rul itself built by Rullilat and Roclin. It has been publicly announced, however, that Rullilat and Roclin traveled into Tocrite Rul to gather information about the strange dimension. There are over eight thousand files in the Tocrite Archive as of January 4th, 2014. Snippets of information has been leaked over the internet over time, particularly its existence and sheer size of recorded information. The first major thing to be leaked from the Tocrite Archvie was a line from an open file that said "There seems to be an invisible center of gravity within Tocrite Rul that causes all star systems to orbit it". Afterwards Roclin was forced to confirm this bit of information to be true publicly, and that it was something they've never seen before in space, thus they classified it as a "Tocrite". The origins of this word is unknown but it means "gravity ball" (as leaked to the internet in 2005). Later, Rul was renamed to Tocrite Rul. Celestial Bodies There are no known black holes, galaxies, dwarf stars, comets, or red shifts in Tocrite Rul (not including the black hole that leads into Tocrite Rul itself). The only identified celestial bodies are mostly stars and a few planets as well as the tocrite that causes all of them to orbit around it. Since it cannot be seen, it is unknown exactly how big it is, but by detecting its magnetic field it is roughly four or five times the size of the largest star in Aero. Contrary to popular belief, this tocrite is predicted to be several trillion years old, even though larger and hotter stars tend to "live" for shorter amounts of time. Despite all the information gathered within the Tocrite Archive, it is still unknown how this tocrite has managed to not collapse within this time period, or why it only causes stars and planets to orbit and doesn't burn up objects that are flung at very close distances to it. It is assumed that the tocrite is not related to a star, and may actually be a very small, extremely dense object of unknown elements that generates an extremely large magnetic field. There is only one tocrite identified in Tocrite Rul, but due to Tocrite Rul's predicted infinite size there may be other tocrites much farther away, near-impossible to reach. The only publicly known planet in Tocrite Rul does not have a known name, but has been confirmed to be supporting life and five gigantic, unidentified creatures supposedly pyrokinetic and telekinetic. Category:Dimensions